


【索尼】念念情衷

by victoria_vivi9394



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), Sony - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoria_vivi9394/pseuds/victoria_vivi9394
Summary: 中间的小车车





	【索尼】念念情衷

【5】

 

这句话好像是点亮夜空的烟火，炸裂在两人眼里

 

男人好像天生知道如何欢好，17岁的禹硕的服侍让22岁的晓钟无力招架，只能由着身体发出羞人的声音，撑开自己承接禹硕炙热的欲望

 

从未承欢过的身体痛的要命，也爽的要命，禹硕俯在他的耳边“我想这样做很久了,卿卿，这和梦里完全不一样”

 

“流....流氓，小小年纪..... .啊.... .都在想什么”晓钟被顶的晕乎乎的，他搞不太懂是痛多一点还是爽多一点，只是单纯快乐极了

 

禹硕含住晓钟的鼻尖，咬了咬"不管，我昨晚想你想到快要疯掉了，那时我就在想——我要和你行周公之礼，要让你染上我的味道，要和你有夫妻之实，然后再也不和你分开了”

 

晓钟的心被那句“周公之礼和夫妻之实”填满了,虽然嘴上不说，但他是愿意的，一想到这么朗逸的郑禹硕是自己的，晓钟的胸口总涌起欣喜的潮汐，把他涨的满满的。

 

禹硕喜爱晓钟身体的一切，细细的吻着，小口小口地吮吸，“卿卿，你要知道，我是穿山越岭来睡你的、是800里山路绵延、是黄河大川绝断，我太急了，因为我太想睡你了”

 

晓钟被弟弟情事里的荤话唬住了,好像融化成一摊水，被他的顶弄带上高潮，眼前白光闪过，再回味过来，自己已经射在两个人结合的下体。

 

单纯这么想，那次情事并不算糟，但晓钟心爱的拓本沾满两人的体液多张尽毁，是唯一让晓钟心痛不已的事。

 

“卿卿在想什么，是对我不满意了么"因晓钟走神而深感被忽略的禹硕十分委屈，想要证明自己似的完全顶入了晓钟身体

 

“啊——慢一点”晓钟感觉自己被他钉死在卧椅上了，不好意思说自己是在想他们的第一次，只得搪塞过去“我在想些事情，没事的”

 

这个回答好像并不得禹硕心意，他默不作声快速抽动，两个人契合的身体让情欲在其中攀升

 

晓钟不懂自己哪句话惹了弟弟不快，但是这明显超过的欲望让他承受不住，推了推禹硕"不要在这里……不然我的书又毁了......去……去床上”

 

禹硕托起晓钟的腿弯向床上走去，每一步都插的更深，晓钟觉得要是这条路再长一点可能自己就要被插射了。

 

禹硕从他身体里退出来，捏着后颈把晓钟按倒床头，合腿并在晓钟两腿之间，一手环住晓钟的腰一手撑着床头的立柱，借着体型的优势把晓钟圈在怀里。

 

晓钟又惊又怕，这个姿势让他看不到禹硕的表情，自己又双腿大张好像是一具性爱玩具，羞耻心让晓钟拼命挣扎，禹硕将他抱着直起上身趴在耳边说“别乱动，我要进去了”

 

这个姿势无法挣脱，进的又深，晓钟感觉自己要被弟弟钉在床头，一时间又疼又气流泪来“禹硕....不要了，好难受，你停一停”

 

禹硕只是小幅度向上顶弄，就已经折磨地晓钟无法忍受，小腹突突地跳动，阴茎前端小口小口吐着前液，这个体位真的是淫靡透了、糟糕透了:

 

“停不下的，这个样子死去我也愿意，怎么停下呢”禹硕用手揉捏晓钟的乳头，顺着他后颈脊柱的线条吻着，晓钟的温热的内腔紧紧箍着他的下体，禹硕爽的不愿放手，环住晓钟的身体往他的身下带，

“晓钟，你是不是食人斗志的茧子，功名利禄比不得睡你重要”

 

“啊——”晓钟被弟弟突如其来地告白弄昏了头,情不自禁地射了出去，脱力一般落到禹硕怀里,随着重力，阴茎顶到更深处，两个人紧紧贴在了一起，晓钟流着泪仰头向禹硕索吻，可怜巴巴地好似受了多大委屈。

 

禹硕吮吸晓钟的薄唇，腰胯发力小幅度地进出“卿卿，我们都离的这么近了，可我还是很想你”

 

晓钟说不出话，喘息着同禹硕亲吻"郑禹硕，郑禹硕一一”又一遍遍地念着他的名字

 

“晓钟，和我走吧，觅一处青山绿水;只有你和我的地方，一想到你可能是别人的我就好害怕，我想你只是我的”禹硕发狠地抽动着，好像要和晓钟融在一起。

 

晓钟久久没有回答，满屋春光也暗淡下来。


End file.
